Playing Both Sides Of The Fence
by Shewhowillnotbenamed1
Summary: Robin had broken up with Starfire and has since been dating Raven. She is the love of his life, but she's conflicted, she might be another man's. Or she might not be any man's at all. Starfire x Raven x Robin
1. Sparks

Well I always wanted to write a StarfireRavenRobin story. I really do like this pairing, even though it is kind of unlikely. I find it interesting and exciting and unexpected. I have only read like two or three other stories with this pairing and I really was inspired. It's been an idea in my mind for ages, but I never got around to completely formulating it until recently. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Spandex-clad bodies moved restlessly atop royal blue-colored, silk sheets. Frenzied fingers fervently fondled firm flesh. Pink lips softly brushed against each other. Soft moans and pants escaped two intertwined bodies in what seemed to be set intervals. They were so insync, they seemed to be one. And in some ways they were. A daring tanned hand carved a path through long, silky, purple tresses and found its way down a blue spandex-clad back. Burning hot open mouthed kisses were exchanged. Capes fell to the floor in a colorful heap.

Shyly, a lavender-eyed mage looked up at her beau through her long dark lashes. He smiled in response, as if to wordlessly tell her not to worry, that he would take care of her. Robin reached down his torso and pulled his spandex uniform top off. The dark girl's eyes roamed over his impossibly defined abs in an appreciative stupor. Robin caught her gaze and met it with a seductive smile as if he was daring her to join him_. _She responded with a slight smile of her own. Raven began reaching for the tiny black zipper on the back of her neck as slowly as she possibly could, teasing him before revealing the lacy, dark plum-colored lingerie she had recently purchased to surprise him.

Her boyfriend's eyes widened. "Wow," Robin sighed. "I-just-wow..." Raven stepped out of the rest of her leotard and pulled off her boots. A light blush painted her cheeks as she noticed his eyes tracing every barely-clad curve of her body. Her flawless figure was on full display... And her perky, full chest... And those perfect legs... He shook his head as if he couldn't believe his eyes, which held a dreamy look. Damn her for being so being so beautiful and having this power over him.

"I'm speechless..." he murmured, now sporting a dopey grin.

"Robin, why do you always react like this?" the dark girl asked. "You _have_ seen me in my underwear before..." she added under her breath.

"Really? You don't know why? How can you not realize the effect you have on people by now...?" he retorted, admiring her all the while. She sighed, exasperatedly, blushing slightly, and suddenly taking an interest on something on the floor. "And I may have seen you in your panties before, but I will never, ever get tired of it." He playing snapped the waistband of her underwear.

Without warning, the spiky haired teen grabbed her firm derriere and pulled her right up against him. She gasped; he smirked. "Yes, I will always react like _this_." He began to close the gap between them with a ki-

**BANG BANG BANG**

One of Robin's eyes opened and narrowed, irritatedly.

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Friend Raven?" a voice called.

"Oh it's Starfire."

"Not this again..." Robin muttered.

"Hold on Star, just a minute!" The teen grabbed a dark blue silk robe. Robin tried to hide his annoyance, but it was getting a little difficult. This had to be the tenth time that this had happened.

"Raven...can't you just tell her you'll hang out with her another time, _please_?" he begged.

"I'm sorry, Robin, but she needs me," Raven confessed.

"_I _need you."

"She's my best friend and I _have_ allocated most my free time to you, so be prepared to share." She kissed him deeply and then pulled away. He opened his eyes dreamily and tried to reach for her, but she was already by the door.

"I'll be back," she promised and tied the robe hastily. The door closed automatically behind her. He sighed. At least he would have her to himself tonight, but he had to admit, he did not enjoy sharing his girlfriend with Starfire. Robin flopped backwards onto the bed and groaned in defeat.

* * *

Raven typed in the code to Starfire's room and entered softly.

"Star, I'm here. What's up?" she asked curiously.

At first when Raven started dating Robin she felt a little obligated to spend time with Starfire whenever she wanted. After all she saw Robin first and there was no getting around that. But after a little while, she became a bit more fond of the alien and actually enjoyed their time together-not that she would never admit it. Still, Starfire was the kindest person she had ever met and Raven really liked that about her, secretly of course.

"Raven! Thank goodness you are here!" The alien cried. "I need to-" She paused, transfixed and stared down at Raven a hint of curiosity, and something else she couldn't identify. But then, Starfire always did things like that.

"Starfire...what's wrong...?" Raven followed her gaze and looked down at herself; she blushed. "Oh." She attempted to fix her now open robe.

"No, wait," the alien said, snapping back to life. She walked over to Raven and pulled the robe off her, letting it flutter slowly to the floor.

"Starfire?" Raven asked, nervously. "It's n-not that I mind, but I would have preferred if you had asked first..." Raven was still trying to get used to the whole touching thing even with Robin at times. The alien removed her hands from the lacy straps of Raven's bra.

"Oh, right," Starfire apologized, still staring at Raven's body, but from a closer proximity. "May I?" she inquired.

Raven did not know what Starfire was planning on doing. But she gave the green-eyed girl a weak nod; she did not trust her voice at the moment. The taller girl resumed touching Raven's undergarment, examining the back and the straps.

"Aha!" Starfire exclaimed.

"What?" Raven asked worriedly.

"I knew it!"

"What?" Raven questioned blankly.

"I just knew it was the underwear you said you hated!" the other female titan giggled. "I knew you liked them. That's why you tried to cover them up, yes?" Starfire was smiling like she had just figured out that Beast Boy and Cyborg were lovers.

"Yes Starfire, that's why..." She dead panned. She wasn't sure if her best friend quite understood her.

"Well Friend Raven, you look incredible!" The flaming red head exclaimed, hovering off of the ground slightly in excitement. She dropped to the ground suddenly and then said in a more serious tone: "And dare I say...sexy." She laughed lightly in that heartwarming Starfire laugh.

Raven blushed again. "Thank you, Star," was all the Azarathian could think of to say. The sorceress gathered her robe and tied it.

"Please friend, sit." Starfire instructed, gesturing to her bed. The two girls were now facing each other on the bright purple sheets.

"Best Friend Raven," Starfire began as she often did those times when she was feeling especially close to her purple haired friend. "I wish to...confide in you pertaining an issue."

"Sure, of course, Star."

"I had...wished to converse with you about a personal matter when I called you here..." She tried to look at Raven, but her eyes kept darting between her face and the floor.

"Yes?" Raven said calmly.

"Well, you see...Friend Speedy-has asked me if I may-do "the dating" with him," she managed.

Raven tried to hide her surprise and disappointment. She knew his interest didn't just happen. Why hadn't Starfire told her sooner? "This...is _good_ news?"

"Yes, I believe so, but I have "the butterflies." I am most nervous," the girl looked embarrassed.

"I see..."

"As you know I have not done the dating in a little while and... I would like to know if you are willing to give me your help," at this Starfire looked up, earnestly into the violet eyes before her. She clasped her hands and her large green eyes some how appeared larger.

How could Raven say no to the otherworldly creature before her? "Yes, I will help you," she sighed in defeat.

"Oh many thanks, Best Friend Raven!" With that Starfire tackled Raven with a hug. It was still tight, but Starfire had gotten better with making her hugs less stifling. Either that or Raven was no longer stifled by them. They were kind of nice, but she would rather sponge bathe Silkie than admit it. The violet eyed girl gently reciprocated the hug, nowhere near as tight as Starfire.

"I really do want you to be happy, Star," Raven said seriously, when the alien finally pulled away. "And if you believe that Speedy will make you happy, then I will support you in anyway I can."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, dearest friend!" Starfire cried enthusiastically, leaning over, giving Raven quick hug.

"Don't mention it."

"So Best Friend Raven, we must prepare for the date by engaging in all the preparation rituals that other females of this planet partake in when assisting each other in obtaining new partners," the alien announced in one breath.

"Ah. Might you...elaborate Star? Forgive me if this is not my area of expertise," she admitted.

"Understandably, Best Friend. I have done "the research". I am most knowledgeable," she beamed.

"Research?"

"Yes, Mean Girls, Pretty Little Liars, Sex and the City, Bridesmaids, Cosmo Girl, Aquamarine..." The darker skinned girl trailed off.

"Movies, television programs, and _magazines_...?"

"Why yes! You know of them?" Starfire quipped, a little excited.

"Faintly..."

"I must do more of the research tonight and draft a plan for us to achieve before the night of next Thursday," Starfire informed her.

"Next Thursday night?"

"Why the night of my date, of course!" Starfire enthused.

"Right. Is there anything you wanted to do tonight?" Raven inquired.

"Well..." Starfire trailed off. "You can allow me to try on your lingerie." The alien leaned in closer to her and looked deeply into Raven's surprised eyes.

"I...uh..." Raven stammered. Her friend took a long pause.

"I simply tease, dear Raven. But surely you must understand why."

Raven shook her head.

"Let us just say that I should hope to look half as splendid as you do for my date," the alien girl smiled. "Our Robin is a most lucky man, is he not?" Raven felt her face turn unnaturally hot again. Her friend took her hands in hers.

"You must go to him, Friend Raven. For I know he is missing you. Perhaps I kept you far too long..." Starfire murmured.

"Okay," she mustered, rising and heading to the door.

"Remember, do not be unfamiliar."

"You mean a stranger?" Raven asked, turning to face her, hand on the door.

"Yes, do not be a _stranger_," she repeated.

"Of course not," the violet eyed girl gave her a small smile.

"Till tomorrow, friend."

"Bye, Star."

She closed the door, leaning against it for a moment in deep thought. _Robin._

* * *

"150...151...152...153." The door slid open. And there was a rustle of clothing dropping to the floor. Robin paused mid push-up and stood up.

"Well aren't you sight for sore...everything.." The girl smiled, stalking over to him. "I've missed you."

"And I've missed you." She kissed him passionately. He grabbed her and pulled her closer, rubbing her hips, pulling fistfuls of her hair. He seemed like he needed to consume her very being through his kiss.

"I love you," he told her.

_And I love you, Richard Grayson_, she replied, by way of telepathy. He smiled. She stared into his eyes, caressing his hair.

"Take your pants off," she commanded.

Royal blue eyes looked amused by her sudden assertiveness but also contained his obvious lust. He obliged, slowly, finally pulling his pants off, revealing increasingly tight black Calvin Klein briefs. He looked like the sexiest male model she had ever laid eyes on. And that was a lot, considering the magazines Starfire had. He certainly had the precedence to be cocky, as he was often called.

He stared deeply and lovingly into her eyes. "Finally, I have you all to myself..." Robin picked her up once more and tossed her onto her bed and climbed in after her.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so excited for this story and I am glad I finally published it! Please let me know what you all think. I don't know entirely how to go about this story because I've never written one like this, so I would love feedback. I'm planning on making shorter chapters for this story, so they'll be about half the size of the chapters of my other story. I might change this in the future however. Please leave any comments, suggestions, ideas, critiques, or opinions in a review or message!


	2. Ignite

I have got to say I really like this story and I'm having a ton of fun writing it and I am so glad that quite a few of you seem to like the story, so thank you! Also, thank you for the reviews, they really inspire me to continue when I get bogged down with other things-like college. For those of you that do not know, I have another story that I am working on as well. It's on my profile if you would like to check it out. It features another uncommon pairing. If you like this story, you might like my other story too :] I really hope you enjoy this chapter! (Review responses are below, too!)

* * *

"So what do you think Speedy looks like?" A bubbly alien asked, dreamily, shuffling through her glossy magazine.

"And just what are you referring to, Star?" Raven closed her book completely and stared at Starfire seriously. _This was **not** happening._

"You know, Friend Raven! Why without his mask on of course!" the redhead exclaimed, rolling over on her bed, now her toned stomach. _Thank God_, Raven thought to herself and exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding in and pulled her knees up to her chest.

The dark girl swallowed quickly. "Oh...I see," was all she could say in response.

"To what did you believe that I was referring?" Starfire retorted, cocking a brow. Starfire had certainly grown more bold than she seemed to be in the past. Whether it was due to their deepening bond or the alien girl finally coming into her own, Raven would never know.

"Well...um..." the dark girl began ineloquently, trailing off, eyes on the floor.

"I am merely joking, Friend Raven!" Starfire laughed. Raven's formerly nervous eyes, narrowed as they focused on her friend's face. "Oh, please do the "brightening up"!" The Tamaranian cried upon seeing her expression.

The violet eyed girl looked away. "You know Starfire, you can certainly be mean when you want to be..." she responded with slight sarcasm. If only the rest of the world knew..."

The dark-skinned girl pouted. She would regret those words if Starfire had anything to say about it. "Raven..." She moved closer. "...Look at me."

The reclusive Titan looked anywhere but at the face that was now a few inches away from hers. "Raven..." It was clear that Starfire knew the power of her pout and that Raven was not immune. She felt warm, strong hands on her arms. The purple haired girl finally looked into her now inflated emerald eyes and she felt the little resolve she had melt away.

Even a blind person couldn't deny that Starfire was beautiful, otherworldly beautiful. Raven was tried not to look at her at times because she was afraid she would not want to stop. Hair the color of flames...prized emerald jewels for eyes...golden bronze skin that seemed to glow...and incredible warmth and fierce passion that seemed to radiate throughout her entire being. She sometimes found it hard to see why Robin broke up with her, especially the more time she spent with the other girl. It seemed fitting that she wouldn't stay single for long, especially now that Speedy had decided he wanted her.

She was so enraptured she didn't ever seem to notice Starfire looking at her the same way. A smile carved into the perfect pink lips before her. Raven could not help but offer a small smile of her own.

Suddenly she felt herself lifted into the air and thrown flat on her back. Then all at once a red and orange blur was upon her. Raven yelped when she felt Starfire doing her special combination of poking and tickling her. "Say you will return your words, Raven!"

"What?" Raven managed, breathlessly.

"Rescind your phrase, and I _may _release you!" The leotard-clad teen made a stifled groan. The poking and tickling were too much. Starfire's hands were on her stomach, her sides, her neck, her legs, seemingly simultaneously.

"I rescind...I rescind!" she cried.

"I do not believe I heard correctly Friend Raven," The redhead replied in a sing-song voice. Her fellow female Titan was now curled in a ball. Starfire was ruthless, still attacking her back, legs and wherever she could reach. The dark bird swore she saw her eyes glow green with glee.

"I take...it back," Raven struggled. "You aren't mean!"

Starfire pressed "Do you wish to make a promise?!"

"I promise!" The gloved hands ceased their onslaught, but she remained on top of her.

Raven turned over, no longer tense. She realized she was now being straddled by a stunning female. She felt flaming red hair tickle her flaming red cheeks. A million thoughts were running through her purple head. Some of which she should not have been thinking. Why or-how was Starfire able to affect her like this?

Raven's heart starting pounding uncontrollably as the other teen moved even closer to her, closing the gap between them. What was she trying to do to her? Her quieter companion lay frozen, unsure of whether she had just forgotten how to move or that she simply couldn't. The bed shifted as Starfire settled onto it, cuddling next to Raven, who could barely breathe.

The green eyed girl's head rested in the crook of the sorceress's neck, with her legs and arms intertwined with hers, holding her softly. They lay there together in silence for a few minutes and Raven was finally able to relax. Starfire had that effect on her, among others it seemed. She moved her arms slowly to reciprocate the hug. It was hard to describe what it was like, holding her like that.

It was a different sensation from how it felt to hold Robin. It was by no means a bad kind of different. It was a good different, a very good different. It was warmer, softer, and in some ways more intimate than some of her scantily clad cuddling with her masked viligante. She blushed as her mind pictured Starfire barely clothed beside her, in sexy, lacy lingerie. She tried her best to shake it off. Raven closed her eyes and let herself enjoy Starfire's heavenly scent and the warmth and the wonderful sensation of holding her and being held by her.

* * *

She was not sure how long they laid there together, she lost track of time-willingly. It could have easily an hour as easily as it could have been twenty minutes. She hadn't felt this at ease in a while. It was on another plane of calm, like meditation.

The fiery redhead sat up and stretched. The pale girl followed suit. "A thousand apologies if I have made you uncomfortable earlier. Perhaps I should have put the monster of tickling to slumber sooner."

Raven shook her head. "There is nothing you could do to make me uncomfortable, Starfire," she said definitively.

"Not anything?" The beauty cocked her head to the side.

"Nothing." She was so sure of her relationship with Starfire, especially at moments like these. It was a wonderful constant in her life.

"I certainly hope you will feel this way by the next week..." The empath's brow furrowed.

"Of course I will," She responded calmly. In her mind she was slightly worried. She didn't want to have a damper on their friendship; it was great the way it was. And it sure took a lot to get it to where it was.

"Wonderful. Our friendship and this time we spend together is most precious to me." She tilted her head to once more stare deeply into her eyes. "I really am...so very fond of you."

"I am fond of you, too," Raven said with a slight blush. Starfire stared at her seriously for a second.

"I have realized that many times, it is not merely what is spoken, but what is not spoken that one must consider. You Raven, are one who speaks so much without the necessity of moving your lips," her now low voice murmured.

The dark girl was surprised and impressed, although of course she didn't show it. But then...she wasn't, she was glad. Glad that Starfire understood her. Few people did or could. The alien girl never ceased to amaze her. She was very intelligent, especially about people, but was always modest and did not often let on what she knew. Except at times to Raven. She gave the green eyed alien a nod.

She continued "For this reason, if you do not believe that Speedy and I should do the dating, I will sever my ties with him." Now the blue cloaked girl was shocked.

She really cared about her opinions _that_ much?

Medium length purple tresses tousled as she shook her head in disagreement and disbelief. "...I could never do that, Star... Why...?" The other girl looked down at her lap when Raven furrowed her brow in her direction.

"I am feeling...apprehensive..."

"Why are you suddenly apprehension? You seemed so sure before."

"My relationship with you is more...precious than any potential relations I could have with Speedy. I do not wish for anything to get in the way of that..." Starfire rambled.

"What are you talking about, Starfire..." Raven started shaking her head in confusion. "Are you saying-"

"I am saying that if I start doing the dating with Speedy, then you and I will have less time to spend together," The alien finished, hurriedly. "...And we will see each other less...maybe grow apart...and we may return to the ways of our past friendship, which I do not want. I really, truly do not..." That was not what she thought Starfire would say. But it made sense.

Raven definitely needed a minute.

"Well...Star, we can double date often, have stay- at-home movie nights with everyone...go to the beach or the park...it'll be just like before..."

"Do you really think so?" Starfire asked, hopeful.

"I promise, it will be." Raven knew in her mind that there was no way it would be. And she knew Starfire didn't either. Her dating Robin had brought them together, as odd and unlikely as it seemed. The two redheads starting a romantic partnership would probably have the opposite effect, if things did get that serious between them.

Starfire hugged her warmly. "I much like the sound of this," she replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. She paused, looking down. She quietly began. "Raven, perhaps things will be better in this manner. A little time apart is not the worst thing." She tried her best not to feel wounded, but that stung.

"I...I don't entirely believe that, but I will do whatever you need." Green eyes held a knowing look. Saying what the two of them knew but couldn't say, shouldn't say.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Starfire finally spoke.

"So, Friend Raven I do not believe you ever officially answered my question..." Bronze hands clasped together.

"What might that be?" Raven managed.

"...Do you think Speedy has green eyes or blue?" The alien's eyes pleaded with her to answer the question and move on with her.

"I think...we need ice cream...and lots of it, for this to be an official Raven-Starfire girl talk." Her friend's forest colored eyes followed her as she went for the door. "I'll be back," she promised, pausing at the door. It slammed shut, leaving her alone.

* * *

She hung her head. Could this truly work out? The purple suited princess had gone on a plenty of other dates not long after she and Robin had broken up. Her eyes floated to the ceiling with her thoughts as she pondered her past ill-suited matches. Two with handsome, kind civilians, which had both gone awry. As flattered as she was by the shrines, she found their obsession a bit distasteful and what was the word...? _Odd_. Although it had been surprisingly well hidden, she could have never guessed just by meeting them that they were so far gone with their alien obsession.

She had tried dating Kid Flash for a time when he and Jinx had taken a break. She thought things were going great, but he had said that all of her "loveliness" and "warmth" just made him want to be with his spellcaster even more; it seemed to be the consensus in two of her relationships. And she had dated two Honorary Titans, neither of which were memorable. Finally the alien realized that maybe dating Beast Boy was not the next course of action and that she needed to try something else. Raven helped her come to that conclusion one night when she caught her moping alone.

"Enjoy your alone time and learn to love yourself, then you'll find the right person naturally," she said.

Although subtle as always, Raven's advice was spot on. After all, no one knew more about being alone than she. Starfire did her own research about it meant to be alone and what Earthlings said she should do. She read books, watched movies, went shopping, worked out, and tried new things. She explored and enjoyed being alone; mentally and sexually. She found what she liked and didn't like, which she would have never done if she was in a relationship. She liked the person she had become and she in part had Raven to thank for that.

She knew part of their newfound relationship was built on Raven's guilt for dating her former beau, but it had developed into so much more than that. In fact, Raven was the only person that she had truly connected with on an intimate level, besides Robin. If Raven were unattached, logically, she should pursue her next. Starfire blushed at her realization. It was odd to think about. But not that out of the realm of possibility. Same sex relationships were quite common on Tamaran. They embraced their sexuality instead of repressing it. In fact she- The orange-skinned girl shook her head. She could never do that. Could she?

The alien princess just had to try and see how things would go on her first official date with Speedy before jumping to conclusions. Even though in her heart of hearts she already knew the answer to the questions that had been plaguing her mind lately. But if Raven would just give her a sign, just one sign, she would know what she should do. Where was Raven anyway? It had been almost twenty minutes. The teen floated toward the door in search of her.

* * *

Raven stood in front of the freezer, in deep thought about which ice cream to bring her best friend. Starfire would normally eat cookie dough ice cream whenever she could, it was her favorite. She would eat cookies n' cream if she was feeling under the weather. Mint chocolate chip if she was feeling adventurous. Vanilla if they were watching a movie. And cake batter or birthday cake for celebrating special occasions, like birthdays, holidays, or bringing justice to a particularly hardy villain.

She picked up the cake batter and looked at it before setting it back in the freezer. She settled on cookie dough. Strong hands touched her shoulders gingerly before she could turn around. Raven looked up.

"I'm glad you understand; I know you did, I just need a little _reassurance_ sometimes," she confessed. "I think...we...want the same thing."

"I think I understand perfectly." Raven turned in shock at the deep voice.

_Robin. _

She had forgotten about him.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, there was chapter 2, finally! I hope you all enjoyed reading it :] There is more where that came from! And while you wait for chapter 3 be sure to check out my other story here on fanfiction-it's also a Teen Titans story. I would love any suggestions, comments, concerns, thoughts, ideas, critiques in a review, thank you for reading!

**Review responses:**

**La Canelle: **I hope the start isn't too slow, but I'm very happy you like it so far.

**Keeper of Imagination: **I love when someone compliments my writing; I really appreciate it. I need to try to update more frequently.

**ThornRobin:** Thank you. I wasn't sure about what response I would get to this story, but you're giving me hope!

**Vivisama: **I'm so glad you are; I'm happy you enjoyed reading it.

**Colt45: **Thank you so much, neither can I!

**DemonDragon8331: ** Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story. I've been a little busy and I sometimes have writer's block. But I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.


	3. Flicker

**A/N:** It took me a while to update, but I finally did it! Here is chapter 3, I hope you like it and let me know what you think!

* * *

"Friend Raven, Please!" Starfire exclaimed. "Come out of there, I beg of you." The redhead knocked earnestly on the wooden, painted door.

A single, narrowed amethyst eye peeked through the small slit in the frame. If she kept that up, the door was sure to open of its own accord. That cursed alien super strength...

"I'm coming in..." a sing-song voice chirped. When she got no response, Starfire flew silently under the changing room door and hid in the corner by the mirror. She tried her best to contain her giggles and keep quiet. She blushed when she saw the dark bird. Raven's pale, bare back and waist faced Starfire, the unzipped dress stopped just above the ample curve of her bottom, showing the natural indentations on her back, which Starfire secretly thought were sexy. Not that she'd ever admit it.

The petite girl nearly melted into the warm hands she felt tenderly brush her hair to her collarbone and zip up the back of the dress. "Thank you," she murmured. "That zipper is a real pain." She turned to face vibrant green eyes which widened when they saw her. The tight, curve-clinging dress was silver gray with blue violet trim that matched Raven's eyes, on the sides that merged seamlessly into the obi style bow that sat on the left side of Raven's tiny waist. The hangings from the silk bow perfectly framed the thigh split the stopped just at the top knot. It was an amazing gown that seemed like it was made for her and her alone to wear. Unbeknownst to anyone but Starfire, it had been. And it looked even better than she could have ever imagined it would.

"Wow...you're-_it's_...perfect," Starfire managed, hurriedly. They both blushed, not meeting each others' eyes. She cleared her throat. "...Perhaps I should get the matching shoes...?" Her eyes darted around the room as she paused, waiting for a response.

"Glorious, I'll be right back!" The alien felt a cool hand on her wrist.

"Starfire, wait," Raven murmured.

She paused, and temporarily floated to toward the ground. "Yes?"

"...Is everything okay?" Starfire's eyes darted downward, before she fake-smiled brightly.

"Yes, Friend Raven, everything is most wondrous." The purple-haired girl's brow knit, but she let her go anyway and decided not to push the issue.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." _I just hope this isn't about what I think it is, _she thought to herself. _Could she have seen me?_

As Starfire floated away slowly she couldn't help but think about last night and what she had seen; it bothered her more than it should have, for reasons that it shouldn't. She could at least admit _that _to herself.

* * *

_Starfire trailed down the hallway to the common room and kitchen area with excitement purpose. Perhaps now she could tell Raven, what she was feeling; she wasn't even sure what that was exactly. Was it normal to feel this way about your best friend? Starfire didn't know, but at the moment she didn't care. The alien couldn't help but feel a little giddy-she finally had found some special, someone worth it. Maybe Raven felt the same way._ _There was a chance-there had to be. The common room doors opened. She could hear muffled sounds and rustling. _

_"Mmm..." Was that Raven? The alien hid behind one of the sofas. Where was she? She moved toward the kitchen furtively, with her back pressed against the wall of open entrance and looked inside. There in the kitchen, propped on top of the countertop, was Raven, with the top of her leotard partially removed, her eyes closed, and her face flushed. Robin was in front of her, brushing her hair aside to kiss her neck, as his hands roamed her generous curves. He cupped her breast lightly as he kissed her. Starfire covered her mouth in an effort to contain surprise. Just then, Raven let out a loud moan. She could feel her face turning red in shock and embarrassment as she watched the masked teen grind his hips against hers. _

_The Tamaranian wanted to look away, but it was as if she was frozen, transfixed on the scene. "Robin...I...Starfire, she's waiting for me," Raven pleaded in between breathy moans. Starfire snapped out of her trance. Robin pulled away for a second and looked deeply into her violet eyes. _

_"Raven, you two have been spending an awful lot of time together lately, should I be worried?" he teased, poking her in the rib. She blushed._

_"No... Of course not, Robin, that's ridiculous," she huffed indignantly. _

_"I'm only teasing, Rae..." Kisses trailed along her forehead._

_"Only as long as you're mine," he winked and suggestively snapped the bottom part of her leotard, at which both Raven and Starfire gasped.  
_

_"What was that?" Raven asked as her boyfriend's fingers froze momentarily. Starfire felt a drop of sweat fall down her forehead as she flattened against the wall. He took a step out of the kitchen and looked around into the darkness of the common room and for a split second Starfire could have sworn he locked eyes with hers. With that mask, she could never be too sure. She slunk back into shadows as she heard Robin say "Nothing, Raven."_

_Starfire slammed the door to her room, feeling tears trail down her face. She collapsed onto her bed. She didn't know what was wrong with her; she was just so...confused. The startling green eyes brimmed with tears, burning with anger, sadness, desire, and heartbreak. And the alien couldn't help herself for some reason, crying over something she never even had._

* * *

Raven pressed her back against the dressing room door and sighed. Shopping usually perked Starfire right up, but even that wasn't helping; Raven had even _suggested_ that they go while they were meditating this morning. She had wanted to get something special for her big date with Robin, but she also wanted to cheer up her best friend. Now it seemed like she had a problem that even the mall couldn't fix. There was something the alien wasn't telling her and she knew it; she just needed to figure out what.

"Raven," purple thigh high boots and the bottom of a denim mini skirt appeared under the door. "I have returned." The girl slid under the door with ease. "Your new shoes, friend."

She examined them and the very high heel, but slid them on anyway. She knew the alien picked them out just for her. Starfire was impressed with her friend's grace and ability to carry herself in four inch heels. The complete outfit was amazing.

"Friend Robin will be beside himself when he sees you in this garment," the redhead admired. "I demand that you purchase this dress and I will not take no for an answer!"

"Okay... well, if you insist..."

"I will grab the perfect handbag to match and do the checking out while you change." She paused outside the changing room waiting for Raven to slip the garments under the door and flew off in search of a cashier.

As she slid on her casual clothes, a tight white v neck and black jeans (of Starfire's suggestion of course), she couldn't help but wonder: _Am I living a double life? _That was preposterous...outrageous to say the least. She shook her head. She could never do that to Robin and Starfire, could she?

* * *

_Robin licked his lips, smiling at his fellow bird. "That was amazing, I could kiss you all night, among other things..." He trailed his hands down her leotard. "Do you want to?" She looked up into his eyes. "Come to my room with me..."_

_Looking down at the now melted cookie dough ice cream, "I...can't." She sighed. "Starfire-"_

_"Starfire, what, Raven?" he interjected, grabbing her shoulders. He held a slightly pained expression. "I know you still feel guilty about everything that happened, but you have to let it go." _

_Raven looked away for a minute. She said nothing in response. Then, he grasped her chin lightly to meet her eyes. "For us, Raven. For this relationship to grow the way we know it needs to, you have to, let it go."_

_Purple eyes narrowed. "It has **nothing **to do with that; this isn't even..." she stopped herself._

_"So then what is it then?" the masked teen demanded. "Is there something I need to know?" Raven looked at him and pulled out of his grasp._

_"No, nothing at all." _

_Raven padded quietly down the hall to Starfire's room after Robin cooled off. She punched in the code. The purple room was dark and there was a lone, lump under the sheets. The hooded figure crept over to her. Sweet, light snores escaped the pink lips. She watched for a moment as her full chest rose and fell. _

_"I'm not being fair to you or Robin. I know that..." Light breathing was her response. Raven smiled lightly. "I don't know if this is right-or if you even feel what I feel, I could be imagining this." She leaned down, cloaking the princess's moonlit face in shadow. Pale pink lips kissed Starfire's cheek right near the corner of her mouth for a few seconds. The enchantress moved away, her fingers to her lips in slight surprise. "I don't even know why I just did that..."_

_She paused at the door. "Sweet dreams, Star."_

* * *

The two Titans exited the store together, joining the mall again. Raven peered at the outside the garment bag with her new dress and tried to inspect the receipt attached to it. "Custom fitting for-" The slip of paper was snatched by orange fingers.

"It's nothing!" she laughed, placing a wide grin on her face. Raven shrugged. "Why don't we go in..." Starfire trailed off looking around for a distraction. "There!" she pointed without thinking.

"The lingerie store?" Raven asked curiously, looking at her suspiciously. Starfire opened her mouth wide in a silent scream. _Oh no, why did I do that?!_

"Well, alright, Star..." If purchasing lingerie for her date would cheer her up, she supposed she could go along with it. The two were bombarded with frills, lace, and skimpy string-like undergarments as soon as they entered the store.

"I do not know what I was thinking... We should turn back now, yes?" Starfire cried desperately.

"You don't have to be nervous, Star," the purple-haired teen replied calmly. "I'll help you find something really nice for your date."

"My...date?" she stuttered in realization. Was that what Raven thought, that she wanted to find something nice for the date? Starfire didn't know why, but it upset her.

"How about this, you find something you like for me and I'll find something I like for you and we don't show each other until we have our dates?"

The alien princess looked up in surprise, that was something _she_ probably would have suggested. She smiled to herself. Raven was really trying to cheer her up. She really cared about her after all.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful, Friend Raven," she said in response, in a way that Raven could tell she was genuinely touched. Rose colored hair and golden skin flew at Raven and enveloped her in a desperate embrace. She blushed as she felt herself start to get warm in a way she knew she shouldn't. Starfire pulled away a bit, smiling at her friend.

"Come on, let us get to work!" She flew off, tossing clothing racks in her wake. Maybe she didn't need to know. Starfire would tell her when she was ready.

* * *

By the time they returned to Titans Tower, they were exhausted. Raven felt more drained than she had after a full day of training exercises. For some reason shopping always did that to her, but she went anyway, because she knew her best friend loved it. They had collapsed in a heap for a moment on Starfire's bed. She decided she wanted to go over her purchases and try them on in her mirror in her room in natural light. Raven waited patiently on the bright purple bed spread, giving appropriate input as the Tamaranian girl chatted as she proceeded to find the perfect outfit among her new skirts, crop tops, mini-dresses, boots, and heels. She tried to ignore the way her breath would catch every time the bra and panties clad orange skin was revealed between outfit changes. When Starfire finally thought she had it narrowed down to five outfits; she playfully told Raven she was "free to seek out her Boyfriend Robin." Perhaps she would. She needed to talk to him and tell him the truth.

After safely depositing Starfire's new lingerie in the bottom of her closet, Raven found herself hesitating at Robin's door. "You know I can hear you breathing out there." Suddenly the door opened of it's own accord. "I'm sorry," he said bowing his spiked head a bit. "I never meant t-to insinuate-"

"Stop. Please... I forgive you." She gave him a small smile. "Okay?"

"Okay," he sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, too." And she really was. She didn't know how, but she was going to try to keep making both of them happy. She felt a bit torn like she was in two relationships at the same time, but that was crazy. She and Starfire, weren't like that-they couldn't be. All of a sudden her expression turned dark. "Now...get in there..." she murmured, pushing him into his room, with a surprising amount of force.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" he picked her up, closing the door after them.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it Chapter 3! I hope you liked it. Please let me know your questions, comments, ideas, or suggestions in a review if you are so inclined! Thank you for reading :]

**Review Responses**

**Livelaughloveizzy:** Don't worry there will be plenty of StarRae; I promise.

**Chizakura52:** This is a RobRaeStar. It might possibly become a RaeStar depending on where I take it.

**Nana:** There will be plenty of lemons; I hope you enjoyed the update!

**LaurenKeyBlade:** That's very true; I am not sure who should be left in the dirt in this case. Thank you so much for your encouragement.

**Anonymous:** Thank you; I will do my best!

**Rapzunels-Evil-Twin:** Thank you for noticing that. I wasn't sure if anyone else caught that. He definitely doesn't hate her. He doesn't want to share Raven, but he doesn't dislike Starfire. He might start to overtime... But if anything he'll resent the situation, not Starfire, because she's still his Ex, his teammate, and his close friend. I appreciate that you see I really am trying to stay true to the characters while still throwing this into the mix. It's not easy, but I'm doing my best.


End file.
